ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Chance
Story Intellectuary floats down a dark time tunnel, the time stream breaking apart as he goes past. A disturbance occurs, as Intellectuary looks over his shoulder, seeing The Worst falling after him. The Worst reverts, as Intellectuary scowls. Intellectuary: I can only imagine that Azmuth came out of hiding long enough to give you a new Omnitrix. One thing that I didn’t do to ensure my victory, was kill him. John dives down after Intellectuary, as Intellectuary turns to face John, his chest opening. Several veins shoot at John, a swarm of them flying like bullets. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Elaskimo: Elaskimo?! Oh, this is going to hurt. Elaskimo lifts his chest, falling upright as he holds his arms over his chest. The veins pierce all over his body, on his arms, legs, exposed chest and abdomen. Intellectuary: You’ll wish that I simply hit your heart. I’ll drain you dry! Blood starts flowing down the veins, as Elaskimo inhales deeply. His body inflates, as he uses his hands to push on his sides, forcing the air to go down the veins as well, traveling faster than the blood. The air enters Intellectuary, as he gasps in pain and hyperventilates. He cuts the connection to Elaskimo, as Elasikmo stretches and grabs Intellectuary’s shoulders. Elaskimo pulls himself in like a rocket, as Intellectuary creates several mouths over his body, which release the stored in air. Elaskimo rams Intellectuary, as they land at the bottom of the tunnel, being on rocky terrain. Elaskimo reverts, as John glows with a mana aura, healing his wounds. John: (Panting) That, was too close. Intellectuary: Relax, John Smith. It’ll all be over too. I have one last soul at my disposal to fight you. A portal opens, as Rob Lucci walks through. Lucci grins, cracking his knuckles. Lucci: So, we finally reach this point. Where one of us has to die in order to achieve our goal. Intellectuary: As long as it’s him. And keep him away from me. Intellectuary floats off, going further inland between the boulders. Lucci dashes in, going to impale John with his claw. John, still recovering, slaps down the Omnitrix. Ssslither: Ssslither! The claw impales Ssslither, him shedding out of his skin and slipping out from behind, sliding away from Lucci. Lucci pursues, as Ssslither goes behind a boulder, extending his tail out. Lucci trips on it, but lands on his hands, spinning and kicking Ssslither into the boulder, shattering it and burying Ssslither in the rubble. Lucci: Come now. We both know that isn’t enough to kill you. Lucci punches through the rubble, Ssslither being crushed into the ground. He recovers instantly, spitting acid at Lucci’s face. Lucci dodges, kicking Ssslither away. Ssslither reverts, as John slams his hands into the ground, the boulder fragments being launched at Lucci, though they break into dust upon impact, causing no harm. John: Rob Lucci. You’re perhaps my oldest enemy. It’s only fitting you’re here. (He activates the Omnitrix.) But you’ll still lose. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Green Skull: Green Skull! (He stops, puzzled.) Okay, that name doesn’t roll off the tongue as well as others. Lucci charges at Green Skull, swinging his fist at Green Skull. Green Skull ducks down, pulling a bone rib off his armor, going to jab Lucci’s leg. Lucci spins, his leg moving away, as he slams his arm into Green Skull. Green Skull recovers and flips to his feet, dodging several of Lucci’s attacks. Green Skull: You have a few weaknesses, Lucci. Especially since you’re an Appoplexian. Your hearing is better, and can hear certain frequencies. Green Skull whistles, the ultrasonic whistle deafening Lucci. Lucci screams, holding his ears. Lucci: Agk! Make it stop! Green Skull moves in front of Lucci, pinching him behind the shoulder. Lucci is paralyzed, as he drops to the ground. Green Skull stops whistling. Green Skull: Hephaestan Neuro Grip. Works on all manner of prey. Green Skull reverts. Lucci: (Strained) You think, this is over? It, is never over. John: The battle never ends. But your part in it, is over. John summons Oathkeeper, jabbing the immobile Lucci in the chest. John: I release you from your earthly bonds. Go back to the Underworld, and stay there this time. Lucci’s body breaks away into dust, wind blowing him away. John pants heavily, as he looks over towards a mass of light that is rising over the dark terrain. John: That thing. It’s, I remember! John takes off running, stumbling slightly. End Scene John approaches the edge of the rocky terrain, as a large being inside a light shell shines above them. Shells encompass its detached, floating arms, and six triangles form behind it. John: Solaris. Intellectuary: So, you remember it. Too late. Since you defeated both Iblis and Mephiles, as well as me having Thanatos, I managed to revive the most ancient, most powerful being in the universe. What is more deadly, than something that can destroy time? John turns, seeing Thanatos, looking transparent, bound by chains nearby. John’s eyes turn serious, as he looks between the two. John: I have to admit, it’s an elaborate plan. Was this the plan from the start, or did you improvise after your first failed attempt? Intellectuary: (Scowling) You have meddled in my plans for the last time. John raises his arm, summoning Oathkeeper. He fires a beam of light at Thanatos to free him, when Xehanort’s Shadow forms, blocking the attack. Intellectuary: You didn’t think I’d leave him unattended, did you?! Intellectuary waves his hand, as a void portal forms, John sucked through. A green flash glows from the portal, as Guardian Angel flies out before it closes. Guardian Angel: Guardian Angel! Intellectuary: You can’t fight in that form. Guardian Angel: No, but I can break your chains. Guardian Angel holds his arms out in front of him, palms up, and closes his eyes. He sings in a tenor tone, the words reverberating in an eery sense, as if a funeral hymn. The entire area glows a turquoise blue. Guardian Angel: (Singing) eh te ru fa ra ki oh tee ah ma. eeh eeh eeh ra ah i ru eh ru nee ee kah na. Intellectuary: (In astonishment) No. Stop! Stop that nefarious! A tear rolls downs Intellectuary’s face, despite having no eyes. Thanatos has his eyes closed, as if in prayer. Thanatos: Ssh. This is the best part. Guardian Angel: (Singing) ee ree koh doh ho nok ah mee ee keh keh eh ruse, i ma oh hōt ah ru. The turquoise light fades, as the chains on Thanatos break. Intellectuary looks towards Thanatos with a start, as he extends several veins from his chest. Guardian Angel flies in front of the veins, reverting as he summons Oathkeeper and Rustic. He spins the Keyblades, shredding the veins as they extend at him, and strikes Intellectuary out of the sky. John lands with him, as Thanatos fades away. Thanatos: (Voice echoing) Thank you, John Smith. I am forever in your debt. However, I will not deter from my job of keeping the dead down. If you or your loved ones die, I will not hesitate to claim them. John: Sheesh. So much for saving him. A screech occurs, the rock terrain beginning to crack. Solaris rises higher, beginning to stir. Intellectuary: Yes! John: Doh! (He face palms) I must’ve released Solaris with the Galdr of Release as well. Intellectuary: And with that, Solaris will destroy all of time and reality for me. All I have to do is engage you until it finishes. John: Not going to happen. I’ve got something new to show you. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into a green cloaked Grim Reaper, his face shrouded from view, with dagger like fingers, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He is hovering above the ground. Intellectuary: A Contemelia?! Necromancer (In hissing voice): From the practice of communicating with the dead, I give you, the Necromancer! Necromancer flies at Intellectuary, swinging his fist at Intellectuary. Intellectuary counters with a fist of his own, the collision releasing a shockwave, blowing both of them back. Necromancer: You can’t get out of a fight this time! You hide behind your walls and pawns, hiding how scared you really are. Let’s see what holds the most sway of fear on you. Necromancer grabs the hood of his cloak, pulling it off. Necromancer’s face is of Thanatos, the face being solid. Necromancer: (In Thanatos’ voice) So, you fear death. You feared being collected, and never fulfilling your desire to destroy all. Intellectuary: Very wise. I never considered you my intellectual equal, but you might be. If you can figure out how to use this form, then I might consider you my equal. Necromancer thrusts his fist forward, four veins shooting out of his wrists, as sharp as blades. Intellectuary floats to the side, as the veins pierce a boulder, Necromancer pulling it back. He retracts the veins and thrusts his palm forward, launching the boulder after Intellectuary. Intellectuary punches and shatters the boulder, as he extends dozens of veins from his chest, all of them firing concentrated streams of blood. Necromancer: Blood as a weapon? That’s new to say the least. Necromancer’s chest opens, releasing dozens of veins, which form into a wall, their tips all pointing forward. The blood streams hits Necromancer’s vein tips, the blood being sucked into them. The veins inside Necromancer glow bright red through his cloak, almost pink, as he retracts all the veins back in. Necromancer twists his body, disappearing from his speed. Intellectuary: Teleportation?! No! I can’t do that! I create portals to travel. Necromancer’s fist appears right in Intellectuary’s face, punching him several leagues away, through several boulders. Necromancer moves fast enough to disappear, a dust cloud forming from the spot he started at. Intellectuary gets up, extending veins from his chest to form a shield in front of him. Necromancer appears briefly in front, then spins around the shield, being right next to Intellectuary. Necromancer goes to punch him, as Intellectuary ducks back, Necromancer flying past, their faces catching each other’s gaze. Intellectuary: Blood doping. Necromancer soars past, recovering and catching himself. Intellectuary: You essentially pumped all that extra blood I gave you into your system, using it to increase your fuel source inside your body. It allowed you to increase your speed beyond comprehension, and used your ability to manipulate your body’s physical appearance to allow the body to handle it. Necromancer: (Surprised) Oh, did I? (Intellectuary’s face drops to a frown.) I hadn’t figured that out yet. The blood thing was right, though. Intellectuary roars, as he shoots several veins from his chest at Necromancer. Necromancer creates several holes through his body, matching where the veins were aimed to go through him. The veins go through the holes just big enough for them to shoot through unopposed. Necromancer holds his hand up, a void portal, being grey, forms and breaks the core of the veins away. Intellectuary retracts them, as he fires a void blast, Necromancer floating over it. The void blast hits the ground, causing it to fade away with no explosion, creating a hole in the ground going straight through to falling through it, as if it never existed. Necromancer: Causing things to fade from existence. Does the opposite hold true? Necromancer fires a void blast, going through the hole. The hole gets bigger, Necromancer squinting his face. Necromancer: Nope. Let’s use this for a different purpose. Necromancer flies away, Intellectuary following. Necromancer makes it to Solaris, which holds its hands up. Necromancer holds his hands up, as a void portal forms in Solaris’ head, its screech shattering the sound barrier. Solaris then sinks, brain dead. Necromancer: With no mind, Solaris can’t use its powers. Even gods aren’t immune to being erased from existence. Intellectuary starts laughing in a deranged laugh, Necromancer looking quite confused. Necromancer: I say something funny? Intellectuary: (Still laughing) And here I thought you were my equal! I knew that you were going to do something like that! Make it so Solaris couldn’t use its power on its own! That’s why I am the supreme, because I anticipate everything. That’s why, I grabbed this. Intellectuary pulls out the Recreated Ultimatrix, putting it on his wrist. It glows, as Intellectuary transforms into his Ultimate form. His head resembles a reddish brown demon mask with two long bull horns protruding out of his forehead. His torso resembles Vilgax’s organic suit, being composed of veins resembling muscle fibers, the blood flowing through them visible, his arms being the same. His lower body resembles a horse body, with no legs and a ghost like tail. He floats in the air, yelling in a rage. Necromancer: Of course. Evolving yourself even further. I have to say, I didn’t see that coming. Intellectuary: Your ultimate form expands beyond the expected realm of reality. Why not do that myself? Necromancer fires a void blast, Intellectuary’s body disappearing before being hit by it. He reappears in the same spot, as he dashes at Necromancer. Necromancer extends veins from his chest, which pierce through Intellectuary. Intellectuary keeps flying, as his body fades, him phasing into Necromancer. Necromancer falls backwards, reverting as he does. John: Ah, no! Wow, I wish I had that form earlier. That was, incredible! Only question, where did he go? Intellectuary: Look at your shoulder. John turns, as Intellectuary’s head and neck are sticking out of his shoulder, merged with the skin. John’s face is wrought with fear, unable to scream. John goes to slap down the Omnitrix, when his right arm stops, it molting. His arm becomes the Intellectuary’s arm, which moves and grabs John by the throat, choking him. Intellectuary: Fascinating, isn’t it? In my Ultimate form, I can break my body down to the molecular level, and create bonds with molecules of other beings. It resembles intangibility, but in truth, I am fused with you, invading your body like a parasite. If I decided to, I could destroy all your cells and transform your body into mine. You’ll fade from existence, in the most excruciatingly painful way possible. John groans in pain, as his eyes flash green. John: (Strained) Then do it. You won’t get chance in a few moments. Intellectuary: You’re bluffing. I control every aspect of your body, you can’t do a thing! John: (Smiles) I didn’t say it was me. Intellectuary turns, seeing Vilgax punching him with his left fist, powered by darkness. Intellectuary is punched out of John, who drops afterwards, panting. The top epidermis skin on John’s arm is burned off, as his arm steams from dark energy, which regenerates his wound. John: Huh. Well, what do you know? (John stands.) I guess I have to thank you for that one, Vilgax. You saved my life. Vilgax: Yes. And now, I am going to kill you. Characters * John Smith * Thanatos Villains * Intellectuary ** Ultimate Intellectuary * Rob Lucci * Solaris * Vilgax Aliens * The Worst (cameo) * Elaskimo * Ssslither * Green Skull * Guardian Angel * Necromancer (first appearance) Trivia * John remembers Solaris. * John defeats Rob Lucci for the last time. * John reveals the Contemelia form he scanned last time. * This episode also gives a more in depth description of the Contemelia's powers. * Intellectuary uses the Recreated Ultimatrix to unleash his Ultimate form. * Elaskimo blowing air through the veins is based off an episode of NCIS, where a sailor was killed when one blew air into their saline bag, the air going into their veins and killing him. * The lyrics to the Galdr of Release were made by me, as there were no sources of the lyrics online. They are as accurate as I could determine. * Look up the Galdr of Release on Youtube, as I cannot give it justice here. * Necromancer's default appearance is based off the Nazgul from The Lord of the Rings. * Necromancer's blood doping powers are based off Luffy's Second Gear from One Piece. * Ultimate Intellectuary's powers are based off Sakon and Ukon from the Naruto manga, where their second stage ability is to break down to the molecular level like that. ** His face is based off Sakon's from his second stage, which is based off a Hannya mask. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc